kakumeikivalvravefandomcom-20200214-history
H-neun
is a member of A-Drei's team and a former comrade of L-Elf. History H-Neun is another Dorssian agent. He is a mood maker of the troops, although he can be easily provoked. His name means H9 in German. He establishes a very happy go lucky character. He is also very flirty with Kriemhild. The Abyss of the Runes H-Neun is shown talking to X-Eins about when they were kids and Cain saved they're lives. When X-Eins was sent on a mission by Cain to go to a manor in which anyone who goes in never comes out, he became interested and asked Kriemhild for the exact location. As he ventured around he was found by Cain who asked what he was doing there. H-Neun answered by telling him that he was invited but must've gotten there early. During their conversation, H-Neun is seen messin with his earings. Whether or not this was from nervousness or his earings are a transmitter device is unknown. Cain then pulls out a lighter and a letter with H-9 written on it; it was the letter H-Neun put in X-Eins' locker to tell him what he was doing at the manor. Cain proceeds to burn the lighter and throw it to the ground. Cain says that you should always have someone watching your back which causes H-Neun to say: "That day you saved us 12 years ago, you said something to us. Never ask a friend to watch your back. Have the strangth so defend both your back and your friends. Yet here you are saying the exact oppisite. X-Eins would cry if he heard that." Cain then shoots H-Neun in the shoulder. H-Neun runs out of the room holding his injured shoulder. Later on H-Neun stumbles into a room where the Magius and Amadeus are sitting around a table looking at him. H-Neun asks him what he is doing there. Amadeus proceeds to ask what squadron H-Neun is in; H-Neun responds with saying his uniform is from the Karlstein Agency. Cain walks in and apologizes for H-Neun's attitude. Then it is revealed that X-Eins was called to the manor so the Magius could have his body for what is believed to be runes. Prue is then seen asking why the ceremony hasn't already started. Soon, X-Eins is seen running down the halls of the manor into the room where the Magius were seated earlier. The room is now dark, the Magius are gone, and the chairs are out of place. Cain is standing in the center of the room, a gun in his hand. X-Eins asks if he is alright before he notices the H-9 on the back of the gun. He then asks why Cain has H-Neun's gun. Cain then says he feels sorry for H-Neun and turns to face X-Eins who appears to be confused. Blood is spattered on Cain's face. Then Cain says that he has to start the ceremony from scratch and that they need a new food source. At this point it has been believed that H-Neun is dead, having been murdered by Cain. Relationships X-Eins H-Neun and X-Eins appear to have a love-hate or one-sided friend relationship. H-Neun and X-Eins are shown to have been friends as children, and were later saved by Cain. H-Neun seems to be very friendly towords X-Eins although the other doesn't treat him the same way. They are usually partnered together on missions and are normally seen hanging out with each other in their free time. H-Neun seems to care alot for X-EIns. H-Neun worries about X-Eins when he is sent to a manor in which people never return. He then goes to the manor and looks around where he meets Cain, with whom he engages in a gun fight. It is believed that he was later murdered by Cain. Personality He has a bright and somewhat violent personality. He's generally a happy go lucky type character but can become angry if invoked. He can become merciless when fighting on the battlefield as shown when he fights the Valvraves. Trivia *His favorite food is cabbage rolls. *His most disliked food is fish. *His hobby is clothes and accessories. *His weakness is getting lectured by X. Gallery H-neun 2.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave 1.jpg H-neun 1.jpg 336px-Animepaper.net picture standard .jpg 631500.jpg 1378864.jpg 640px-1379917.jpg Gl img 09.jpg Gl img 07.jpg Valvrave-the-Liberator-OP-1-3.jpg Special-force-1024x576.jpg Valvrave-999.jpg Valvrave-season-2-preview-2-h-neun-x-eins.jpg Valvrave-14-15-h-neun.jpg Valvrave-8-19-h-neun.jpg 655965-kakumeiki valvrave 10 large 16.jpg 637142-h large.png 652891-kakumeiki valvrave 08 large 07.jpg 645175-kakumeiki valvrave 05 large 22.jpg Zero-raws-kakumeiki-valvrave-15-tbs-1280x720-x264-.jpg valvrave-17-23.jpg valvrave-17-28-h-neun-bloody.jpg valvrave-17-33-h-neun-shocked.jpg Dorrssian-kakumeiki-valvrave.jpg 5524-756060465.png Valvrave+-+02-2.jpg valvrave-season-2-h-nuen.jpg Valvrave-season-2-episode-5-049.jpg Valvrave-season-2-episode-5-044.jpg Valvrave-season-2-episode-5-032.jpg Valvrave-season-2-episode-5-031.jpg Valvrave-season-2-episode-5-024.jpg Valvrave-season-2-episode-5-019.jpg 968898_108880472656447_1755395748_n.jpg valvrave-season-2-episode-5-048.jpg tumblr_mtvq3rbVQD1sgokimo2_1280.jpg tumblr_mtvq3rbVQD1sgokimo1_1280.png Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large 30.jpg 0b1f18e3.jpg 820266328-1.jpg 817303187-2.jpg kakumeiki-valvrave-baddies.jpg Tumblr mwoi29kxNo1rr88ezo1 1280.jpg tumblr_muu17gwAf71qkgj66o7_1280.jpg tumblr_inline_mn2pkdOEPg1qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_muvpymkcmU1qf9yw1o1_1280.png tumblr_mnn7lnV85u1qm3v42o1_1280.jpeg tumblr_mnn7lnV85u1qm3v42o2_1280.jpeg tumblr_mnn7lnV85u1qm3v42o3_1280.jpeg tumblr_mnn7lnV85u1qm3v42o5_1280.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Male